sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
List of foreign SGFA players
This is a list of foreign players in the SGFA. The following players: *Have played at least one league match in one of the three professional SGFA leagues: League A, League B or League C; or in the SGFA Cup. Players who were signed by SGFA clubs but only played in friendlies, CONCACAF Champions League matches, or did not play in any competitive games at all, are not included. *Are considered foreign, i.e., a player born and/or holding nationality outside the United States and its territories – American Samoa, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, Puerto Rico, St. Gregory and the United States Virgin Islands – and who holds a temporary working visa, rather than a green card. In addition: *If a player has been capped at international level, the national team for which he plays/played is used; if he has been capped by more than one country, the highest level (or the most recent) is used. *If a player has not been capped on international level, his country of birth is used, except those who were born abroad from American parents, or moved to the United States or its territories at a young age, and who clearly indicated to have switched his nationality to another nation. *Players from the United Kingdom and its territories who played in the SGFA prior to 1985 are not considered foreign as St. Gregory was a British territory at the time. Players who are still active on SGFA professional clubs' rosters as of the 2017-18 season are shown in bold and their current club is shown in italic. Africa (CAF) Algeria * Jimmy Bennamani (Banks City, New Castle) 2015- Cameroon * Henri Djaboulou (Manorham) 2017- * Bruno Womé (Old Boys) 2016- Cape Verde * Dário Fuentes (Zane Hills) 2012- DR Congo * Thierry Kanta Kisombo (Bonneville United) 2018- Egypt * Karim El-Dardiry (Bonneville United) 2014- Ethiopia * Mohammed Nasser (Calabria, Madison Island, Winston Beach) 2013- Gambia * Ousman Deen (CGC Red Stars) 2014- Ghana * Kobby Attobrah (Warner Bay Celtic) 2017- * Tony Igbo (Manorham) 2017- * Enock Nnamani (Black Lions) 2016- * Dawuda Wiafe (Helena United) 2018- * Abdul Latif Yankey (Red Devils, Midland International) 2016- Ivory Coast * Bakari Doumbia (Forest United) 2013- * Bernard Gbizié (Black Lions) 2017- * Tidiane N'Guessan (FC Chapman) 2016- Kenya * Gregory Kipchumba (Black Lions, Bay View, Western Sun, RivalSport) 2011- Mali * Robert Touré (Black Lions, Bay View Energy) 2016- Mauritius * Yannick Mendy (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2013-2017 Morocco * Said Boutarat (Bonneville United) 2016- Namibia * Sydney Makhanya (Crusaders) 2008- Nigeria * Babatunde Adeyemi (Helena United) 2013-2015 * John Adeleke (Carlisle) 2016-2018 * Kenroy Dixon'Born in the United States or its territories. (Otway Town) 2018- * 'Sam Igbinedion (FC Chapman) 2014- * Caleb Iyodo (New Castle) 2017- * Dennis Olaiya (Winston Beach) 2016- * Lazarus Ulor (Merrickton) 2018- Senegal * Demba Diène (Otway Town) 2018- * Dario Faye'Dual citizen of the United States and country listed. (Carlisle, ''Rivergate) 2015- '''Sierra Leone * Ali Kamara (Manorham) 2013-2015 South Africa * Patrick Booth (Winston Beach) 2009-2014 * John Koeries (White Bay Rovers) 2016- Togo * Kossi Atakpa (Calabria) 2016- Tunisia * Yassine Ben Ismail (Bonneville United) 2006-2008 * Salah Ben Youssef (Rivergate) 2017- Asia (AFC) Australia * David Fenton (Rivergate) 2013-2017 * Mike Finneran (Midland International) 2012-2015 * Nathan Hatch (Fort-de-Vert, Otway Town) 2010-2017 * Todd Starkey (Crusaders) 2013-2014 India * Sunil Bhanushali (Otway Town, Carlisle) 2013-2016 * John KarneBorn in the United States or its territories. (Cape Wells Wanderers, Poolesville, Bonneville United) 1994-2006 Indonesia * Ricky Bahar (Independence) 2000-2003 Iran * Shahin Bakhitari (Helena Point Rangers) 2017- Japan * Hiroto Ogawa (RivalSport) 2019- * Takeshi Sakamoto (Zane Hills) 2011-2018 * Shotaro Sasa (Zane Hills) 2017- * Hideki Yukimura (Midland International) 2013-2015 Korea Republic * Kim Jun-yeong (Winston Beach) 2014-2016 * Moon Ji-hyun (Independence) 2018- Philippines * José Marco Beltran'Born in the United States or its territories. (Red Devils, ''Midland International) 2015- Europe (UEFA) '''Armenia * Matevos Darbinian (New Castle) 2013-2017 Austria * Mario Jautz (Zane Hills, Rivergate) 2014- Azerbaijan * Ruslan Huseynzade (Bay View, RivalSport) 2014- Belgium * René Hogue (Merrickton) 2012-2015 Bosnia and Herzegovina * Pero Jašarević (Bonneville United) 2017- * Amir Kovačević (Bonneville United) 2013-2016 Croatia * Damjan Zorić (Zane Hills) 2013-2018 Czech Republic * Michal Hrozný (Independence) 2011-2016 * Emil Kocourek (Manorham) 2012-2015 * Šimon Krajíček (Helena Point Rangers) 2012-2018 Denmark * Thore Christensen (Otway Town) 2014-2015 * Per Peter Knudsen (Bonneville United) 2011-2016 * Casper Nygaard (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2008-2013 Finland * Janne Lahtinen (Rivergate) 2011- * Keimo Pirttilä (RivalSport) 2019- France * Clément Ducarre'Born in the United States or its territories. (Rivergate) 2016- * 'Sébastien Janvier (Bonneville United, Bonneville Juniors) 2009-2013, 2015- * Marius Japhet (Winston Beach) 2018- * Guillaume Joubert (CGC Red Stars, Starrs County, Acadia United) 2016- * Joffrey Keller (Forest United) 2017- * Ousmane Kharbeche (Zane Hills) 2015-2017 * Christophe Lamarche (Petit-Rouge) 2012- * James Louvion (Bonneville Juniors) 2015-2017 * Jonathan Trouche (Holland County) 2017- Germany * Reinhard Bürger (Winston Beach, Rivergate, FC Chapman) 2013- * Turhan Ehrlich (RivalSport) 2017-2019 * Fabian Fränkel (Independence) 2002-2004 * Thomas LeichmannPermanent resident (green card holder) of the United States. (Rivergate, Bonneville United) 1996-2016 * Marcel Manninger (Bonneville United) 2013-2016 * Torsten Schmidt'Dual citizen of the United States and country listed. (Independence'') 2000- * Daniel Stuckmann (Bonneville Juniors) 2014-2016 '''Greece * Kostas Giannopoulos (Merrickton) 2012- * Manos Stefanidis (Manorham, Banks City) 2013- Hungary * Fábián Garai (Calabria, Forest United) 2001-2004, 2012-2015 Iceland * Leif Magnússon (Bonneville United) 2013-2015 Italy * Sal Califano (Calabria) 1998-2005 * Massimo Della Rocca (Midland International) 2017- * Carlo Fantini (Banks City, Calabria) 2001-2003 * Toni Gallo (Calabria, New Castle) 2009- * Teodoro Lombardi (Banks City) 2016-2017 * Gianfranco Mele (Banks City) 2002- * Andrea Montervino (Calabria) 2013-2016 * Ciro Nieri (Sparta Antillen) 2014-2016 * Pietro Scarlata (Banks City) 2016- * Sergio Tolentino (Calabria) 2016- * Mario Uccello (Calabria) 2014-2015 Liechtenstein * Sandro Stocklasa (FC Chapman) 2013-2018 Macedonia * Kristijan Pandev (Eventide) 2014-2017 * Marko Stefanovski (Western Sun) 2016-2017 Malta * Tyson Borda'Born in the United States or its territories. (Highlanders, ''Independence) 2016- '''Netherlands * Timon Baars (Forest United) 2012-2016 * Jonathan Bosma (Union Town) 2014-2017 * Robert de Vries (Swifton Athletic) 2015- * Wim Dekker (Helena United) 2011- * Alexander Mesman (Bonneville United) 1993-1997 * Jeroen Obbens (Holland County) 2015- * Jan van Amstel (Bonneville United) 1993-2001 * Dirk van Vuuren (Bonneville United) 1993-1995 Poland * Konrad Sobieski (Helena United, FC Chapman) 2012- Portugal * João Estebaínha (Starrs County) 2016- * Faustino Maia (Union Town) 2017- * Evandro Seidi (Midland International) 2016- Republic of Ireland * Paul Docherty (New Castle) 1995-2003 * Tim Keeffe (Merrickton, PSC Pirates, Calabria) 2013- * Paul McAleny (Starrs County) 2014- Romania * Florin Păcuraru (Zane Hills) 2013-2017 Russia ''' * Oleg Mihaylov (FC Chapman) 2012-2014 '''San Marino * Fabio Agostini (Calabria) 2012-2018 Scotland * Chris Barton (FC Chapman, Eventide) 1992-1998 * Matt Hastings (Winston Beach, Armed Forces) 2012- * Laird Hughes (Helena United) 2015- * Andy Madigan (Calabria, Independence) 2002-2005, 2012- * Cam McBride (Western Sun) 2013- * Tommy McClintock (Petit-Rouge) 2011-2018 * Andy Morton (Manorham) 1985-1995 * Josh Tennant (FC Chapman) 1995-2002 * Gavin Wainwright (Little Rouge, Helena Point Rangers) 2013- Serbia * Stefan Medić (Otway Town) 2014-2015 * Simon Radić'Born in the United States or its territories. (Bay View, ''FC Chapman) 2017- * Vladimir Stojanović (CGC Red Stars) 2014-2017 '''Slovakia * Miroslav Kolář (New Castle) 2010-2016 Spain * Pedro Ángel (Rivergate) 2012- * Victor Moreno (Sparta Antillen, Swifton Athletic) 2015- * Raúl Tobar (FC Chapman) 2013-2016 Sweden ''' * Ronald Bengtsson (Rivergate, Fort-de-Vert, Carina City, Port St. Christopher Pirates) 2006-2016 * Jonas Lindberg (Merrickton) 2012-2014 * Linus Löfgren (Independence) 2013-2016 '''Switzerland * Ebbe Best (Banks City, FC Chapman) 2013- * Andreas Brinker (FC Chapman) 1997-2002 * Michael Leger (FC Chapman) 2013-2017 * David Schaad (Eventide) 2015-2017 Turkey * Ömer Kapancıgil (Midland International, New Castle) 2015- Ukraine * Mikhail Kravets (Bonneville United) 1995-1999 * Pavlo Ponomarenko (Bonneville United) 2012-2015 Wales * Garth Reynard (Manorham, Rivergate, Fort-de-Vert, Sparta Antillen) 1991-2003 * Neil Reynard (Sparta Antillen) 2010-2017 * Declan Rogers (New Castle, Merrickton) 2013- North/Central America & the Caribbean (CONCACAF) Anguilla * Darden Beckett (Helena United, Swifton Athletic, Bay View Energy) 2011- Barbados * Geroy Cooper'Dual citizen of the United States and country listed. (Merrickton, Crusaders, Don Bosco, PSC Pirates, ''Carlisle) 2008- * '''Nate Garnett (Starrs County, Crusaders) 2014- * Joel Jones (Rivergate, Starrs County, Winston Beach) 2014- * Christian Simoné-Tabó (Banks City, FC Chapman, PSC Pirates) 2013- * Desmond Walsh (Midland International) 2012-2016 Belize * Vallan de León (Union Town) 2014- * Danny Jiménez (Helena Point Rangers, Eventide, Carlisle) 2013-2017 * Kendrick Merchant (Starrs County, Carina City) 2013- * Eron Pascario (Union Town) 2016- Bermuda * Da'She Bell (Holland County, Eventide) 2014- * Patrick Lloyd (Helena United, Otway Town, PSC Pirates) 2013- Canada * Dylan Costa (Zane Hills, CGC Red Stars) 2013-2017 * Ian Fuller (New Castle, Bonneville United) 1992-2000 * Patrick Gagnon (Red Devils, RivalSport) 2015- * Paul Hamilton (New Castle) 2011-2018 * Gary Mitchell (Calabria) 2014-2016 * David Oakley (FC Chapman, New Castle) 2013-2018 * Liam Pegg (Manorham, Old Boys) 2013- * Logan Read (Winston Beach, New Castle) 2012- * Ben Sinclair (Little Rouge, RivalSport) 2012-2018 * Kieran Thompson (Petit-Rouge) 2012- * Mark Terho (Calabria) 2015-2017 Cuba * Yago Armas (Bonneville Juniors, RivalSport) 2012-2018 * Félix Bobadilla (Rivergate, Independence, Carina City) 1999-2017 * Yovan Cisnero (Manorham) 2013- * Rodrigo Villarreal (Petit-Rouge) 2013-2018 Curaçao * Kenny Hendriks (Rivergate, Winston Beach) 2014- * Vakamon Powel (Banks City, RivalSport, Bonneville Juniors) 2013-2019 * Frits Timotheus (Union Town, Forest United) 2014- * Lorenzo van Eeuwijk (Cape Wells Wanderers, Acadia United) 2015- * Jermain van Peij (Sparta Antillen) 2012-2019 Dominica * Mario Calleja (FC Chapman, Carina City, Merrickton) 2013- * Nayler Lizarbe (RivalSport, Old Boys) 2015- Dominican Republic * Felipe Delgado (Merrickton) 2012-2017 * Kurtney Saucedo (Midland International) 2015- * Darwin Vásquez (Armed Forces) 2017- El Salvador * Tomás Flores (Old Boys) 2016- * Jaime Galán (Swifton Athletic) 2016-2017 * Christian Gutiérrez (FC Chapman) 2013- French Guiana * Dominique Kadima (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2018- Guadeloupe * Jérémy Alphonse (Carina City) 2015-2017 * Cédric Haguy (PSC Pirates) 2016- Guatemala * Álvaro Canchan (Crusaders, Merrickton) 2014-2018 Haiti * Khailon Devereux (Black Lions, Old Boys) 2013- * Stéphane Maurose (Bonneville Juniors, Helena United, Midland International) 2012-2016 Honduras * Eduardo Cárcamo (Forest United) 2016- * Kenton Hernández (RivalSport) 2017- * Johnny López (Banks City) 1998-2001 * Dionisio Martínez (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2016- Jamaica * Gregory Baugh (Manorham) 2016- * Raymond Box (Sparta Antillen, Black Lions) 2012- * Stevland Brown (Carlisle, Holland County) 2016- * Nate Briggs (Black Lions, FC Chapman) 2015- * Délé Cunningham (PSC Pirates) 2011-2016 * Kendall Cunningham * Ajay D'Angelo (Independence, Zane Hills) 2013- * Jaron George (Rivergate, Otway Town) 2010-2018 * Sheldon King (Zane Hills, Bay View Energy) 2012- * Dayton Langley (Otway Town, Manorham) 2011- * Torey McKenzie (Otway Town) 2018- * Stephon O'Hanlon'Born in the United States or its territories. (Black Lions) 2012- * Edgar Sullivan (Zane Hills) 1999-2008 * 'Jacques Tango (RivalSport, Acadia United) 2016- * Wilfred Tango (Zane Hills) 2014- * Jamaal ThompsonDual citizen of the United States and country listed. (Winston Beach, Zane Hills, Black Lions) 2004-2018 * Kojo Wembley (PSC Pirates, New Castle) 2013- Nicaragua * Ismael Padilla (Bonneville Juniors, Swifton Athletic) 2015- Panama * Luis Bautista (Old Boys, Banks City, Winston Beach) 2014- * Orlando Delvalle (Banks City) 2017- * Vincent Herrera (Starrs County) 2013-2016 Saint Kitts and Nevis * Malachi Avery (Starrs County, Western Sun, Merrickton) 2014- * Godfrey Teel (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2014- * Kayode Wilson (Acadia United) 2016- Saint Lucia * Cassim Butcher (Bonneville United) 2013- * Alvin Christopher (Bonneville Juniors) 2014-2017 * Darius Mandeville (Bonneville Juniors) 2014- * Kinsley Noel (Bonneville United, Swifton Athletic, Petit-Rouge) 2011- * Michael Rocha (Rivergate, Bonneville United) 1996-2010 Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Prince Beaumont (Bonneville Juniors, Zane Hills) 2013- * Solomon Booker (New Castle, Banks City, Port St. Christopher Pirates) 2011- * Michael Palace (Holland County, Warner Bay Celtic) 2014- Sint Maarten * Loek Keller (Sparta Antillen, Highlanders, Otway Town) 2012- Suriname * Theo Metaj (Holland County, Forest United, RivalSport) 2010- Turks and Caicos Islands * Dayron Becerra (Holland County, Calabria) 2014- * Aubrey Hinds (Old Boys, Midland International) 2013- * Jermaine Tangney (Highlanders, Barbarians, Bay View) 2014- Oceania (OFC) Cook Islands * Logesh Nooroa (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2014-2017 New Zealand * Brenton Clarke (Armed Forces) 2016- * Shay Everett (Cape Wells Wanderers, Armed Forces) 2014- Samoa * David Herron'Born in the United States or its territories. (Forest United, ''Swifton Athletic) 2014- South America (CONMEBOL) '''Argentina * Carlos Bengochea (Starrs County) 2013-2016 * Gabriel Calvo (Germania YoungStarz) 2016- * Ariel Copetti (RivalSport) 2018 * Cristian Giacoia (Helena Point Rangers) 2016-2018 * Matiás López (Independence) 2014-2018 * Carlos Sebastián Miño (RivalSport) 2015-2016 * Esteban Monzón (FC Chapman) 2008-2009 * Gastón Piarrou (New Castle) 2016- Bolivia * Washington Méndez (Winston Beach, Banks City) 2014- Brazil * Alcimar (Rivergate) 2017- * Júnior Casimiro (Western Sun) 2015- * Cássio (Crusaders) 2013-2017 * Vasco Correia (Forest United) 2014- * Diego Marcos (Winston Beach) 2006-2016 * Edison dos Santos (Winston Beach) 2006-2016 * Emerson (Independence) 2019- * Jaiminho (Rivergate) 2013-2016 * Leandro (Forest United) 2014- * Mychell (Forest United) 2014-2017 * Anderson Ramos (Red Devils, Merrickton, Helena United) 2015- * Simão Vieira (Starrs County) 2014-2016 * Wanderson (Rivergate) 2017- Chile * Claudio Corrales (Merrickton, Independence) 2014- * Pablo Salas (Starrs County, RivalSport) 2016- Colombia * Gabriel DeJesús Villalba (New Castle) 2014- * Ezequiel Nieto (Swifton Athletic) 2017- * Fabio Martínez (Carlisle) 2016- * Jefferson Pérez (Highlanders) 2017- Ecuador * Álex Castro (Independence) 2011- * Édison Cortéz (Merrickton, Bonneville Juniors) 2014- * Julián Salvador (Independence) 2017- Paraguay * Ramon Figueredo (Cape Wells Wanderers) 2014- * Richard Sandoval (Manorham) 2013-2017 Peru * Ramón Ventura (Midland International, New Castle, Winston Beach) 2014- * Juan Carlos Victoria (Helena Point Rangers) 2014-2017 Uruguay * Alberto Trinidad (Crusaders, Eventide) 2017- Venezuela * Carlos Arboleda (Union Town, Bonneville United, Banks City) 2015- * Guillermo Cabrera (Midland International) 2013-2017 * Orson Ojeda (Royal Guards, Zane Hills) 2016- * Reinaldo Ortega (Helena Point Rangers) 2014-2015 * Lorenzo Tapia (Port St. Christopher Pirates) 2013- Footnotes Category:Player pages